I Will
by sagatheweaver
Summary: OTP Prompt: Totally saw you spray paint the principals car and you'll have to buy me dinner to keep me quiet. (NaruHina, Oneshot, AU)


**Hello Everyone, this is my first Fanfiction on this site, just a bunch of words I kind of puked out at midnight. It was fun to write though, and I hope ya'll enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto (in this case, Nardo, Hinabae, and the lovely Tsunade who I antagonized in this piece, but I still lover her) all of it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **In response to the OTP prompt: "Totally saw you spray paint the principals car and you'll have to buy me dinner to keep me quiet." Which is so NaruHina it pains me, I'm going to write this sucker**

* * *

Naruto remembered back in elementary school, his teacher told the class a trick to remember the spelling difference between principle (you know, like a rule, or a moral) and principal (the head of the school) Iruka-sensei had said, "The principal of the school is your pal, that's why it has 'pal at the end."

He had flunked that spelling test.

The rule had been stupid, either way; Principal Tsunade Senju was not his pal, she was a cranky old Grandma who never could manage to give him a break.

Which is why Naruto _had_ to do this.

The principal's car was a piece of crap. It was a 1996 Volkswagen Jetta that has seen more than one too many days. If anything, Principal Tsunade should be _thanking_ Naruto for this. After all, it was a good excuse to get a new car.

Naruto lifted the can of neon orange spray paint out of his backpack, shook it vigorously, and began to work.

He managed to spray paint a couple of smiley faces, and the words "Old Hag" before he heard a squeak behind him.

 _Oh sh*t_

The blond boy slowly turned to see a girl behind him.

She looked vaguely familiar; she might have been in his grade. She was short, pale, curvy, and had pitch-black hair that fell to the small of her back, and her fringe fell into her white, pupil-less eyes.

She was kind of cute, actually…

Nope, Naruto did not have time to think about that. He needed to get the hell out of here!

But would that really work? She had already seen him, and by the looks of her, she was probably the good-girl type.

Oh god! He was going to get so busted! And not just detention, we were talking criminal charges here! This was so bad! He was too young to go to jail! He had his entire life ahead of him! Right then and there, Naruto swore to god, if he got out of this dilemma unscathed, he would never do anything remotely troublesome again.

"Naruto?" She looked at him with wide eyes, was that…disappointment?

She knew him? Maybe they had a class together or something? Or maybe she knew him by hearsay; he did have a reputation as a troublemaker.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

He rushed up to her, shoving the can of paint carelessly into his backpack, "Don't tell anyone." He whispered harshly, their faces were close together now. Yep. She was definitely cute. This wouldn't be so bad at all.

Her cheeks flushed, "I can't…I mean, I can't do that. I…" her face was rapidly turning red.

"I'll take you to dinner. It'll be a date. I'll buy you anything. Just please don't tell." He begged.

If it were even possible, her face turned even redder, "Umm…I guess…I mean…this is bad…but…" She looked so conflicted.

"Please?" He suddenly remembered her, they had Algebra 2 together, and her name was...

"Himawari!" He exclaimed, getting closer to her so that their faces almost touched.

"Eh?!" Himawari looked taken aback at his sudden movement, and stumbled backwards. Her steps were unsteady, and she ended up falling butt first onto the gravel of the parking lot.

"That's your name, right?! Himawari?"

Himawari looked down, and started to pike her fingers together, "Eh, well… actually…it's-"

"Hinata Hyūga! What is the meaning of this?!"

 _This keeps getting better and better doesn't it?_

Naruto turns around to find Principal Tsunade speed walking towards them, her dangerously high heels slapping the ground creating a powerful clicking noise.

"YOU!" She pointed directly at Naruto, and Naruto was glued in place. If he ran, he was guilty, but he was guilty here too, because this Hinata/Himawari girl knew what he had been up to.

Maybe he could just make a break for it and move to Mexico. But then again, he really hated Mexican food, it was way too spicy for both his tongue and his stomach.

Before he had time to make a decision, Tsunade had grabbed the collar of his shirt and began to drag him to the main building.

 _I'm dead meat._

"Wait!" Hinata called out.

Tsunade stopped in her tracks, but her nails were still fixed onto his shirt with no sign of letting go.

Hinata had gotten up to her feet, and looked more confident than ever, "Miss Senju, Naruto did nothing wrong. The two of us found your car like this as we were walking home, I swear, he didn't do this."

Tsunade withdrew her fingers, and gave Naruto a penetrating look, "Is this true Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded earnestly, "Yes ma'am."

Tsunade gritted her teeth, doubtful, but she had nothing to prove her suspicions, yet… "2 days of detention. After school. Thursday and Friday. You too Hyūga. No loitering on school grounds after school. You know the rules. Now, out of my sight." Tsunade pointed to the front gates of the school.

"Yes ma'am!" The two students said unanimously. They both started to run towards the gates together, not stopping until they were off school grounds.

The two panted from over-exertion once they were ouside the gate. Naruto's hands were on his knees, and Hinata was down on the ground, sitting on the sidewalk.

"Oh my god! That was so close! I am never doing something like that again!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I've never had detention before." Hinata murmured, rubbing her temples.

Naruto took a seat beside her, "It's not so bad." He nudged her with his shoulder.

She groaned, and the two stared at the sky for a little while, in a silence that, surprisingly, wasn't awkward in the least.

"You owe me that dinner." Hinata mumbled, her face starting to redden, yet again.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, I do don't I."

He shoveled around in his backpack, tore a scrap of paper from his notebook, and scrawled his name and phone number on it.

He handed it to Hinata, "Here you go. Sorry I messed up your name."

"It's okay." She took the paper gracefully, and stared at it for what seemed like a very long time.

The boy zipped his backpack up, and jumped to his feet, "Well, I'm off. How's Saturday night at 4 o'clock for you?"

"Uh! It's good." Hinata blurted as the boy ran in the opposite direction of her way home.

"Text me later!" Naruto called.

Hinata nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I will." She said to herself.

"I will."


End file.
